Cowardly Spirit Slayer
by Katrina-Tigger4Ever
Summary: It's the day before Halloween and the young female Torrent is easily frightened. How does she survive the two days? - Next-Gen Ronins. this is a Halloween-themed side-story to a RW/HP story I am writing. This was a creative writing class assignment.


AJ: Hello People! Konnichiwa minna-san! I am Katrina-Tigger4Ever, or AJ as I also go by! This is my first POSTED fic, but not my first fic overall. This is a side-story to one of my RW/HP crosses. This was a Halloween themed 27 word writing challenge over two weeks, first week had 12 words, second had 15.  
>Courtney Mouri: *walks over, snorts* 'Bout time git! Baka Authoress. Took you forever woman!<br>AJ: *frowns* I wrote you into life, I can unwrite you! *Courtney winces* Good. Now, Cye Mouri, disclaimers.  
>Cye: *appears out of not where, blinks, shrugs* Fine. <strong>AJ does not own Ronin Warriors, Harry Potter, or any other movie, anime, book, etc. that she alludes, references, or outright mentions in this Fanfic<strong>. Do not sue, she in deep in red and you will get nothing.  
>Hermione: *pops up out of nowhere* She is worse off than the Weaslys.<br>AJ: HEY! *sighs* I will underline the words from the challenge.  
>Ronins (all): STORY!<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>thoughts' <em>"Talking" **Japanese words**

WORDS: warrior, wizard, New York, hamburger, Freddy Kruger, priestess, Edward Scissorhands, nightmare, Christmas, decorations, skeleton, frame, frighten, spooky, eerie, trick, apples, hayride, doorbell, zombie, cauldron, graveyard, spider, bones, cackle, mask, orange.

* * *

><p><strong>Cowardly Spirit Slayer<strong>

Courtney Mouri of Torrent, Ronin Warrior of water and trust, sighs. As a muggle-born witch like her cousin Hermione Granger and the Japanese daughter of British parents, most of the Japanese Wizarding World tends to shun her. '_Stupid Purebloodists'_ Maybe she should go visit Kendrick Rei Fuan of Hardrock's Great-Uncle Chin in New York. Thinking about Ken, she remembers she promised to get hamburgers for him to eat during tonight's Halloween Movie Marathon. She winces as she thinks back to last year's marathon. _'What is with boys and __Freddy Kruger__ movies?'_ She hadn't been able to sleep for almost a week before The Ancient Priestess Kayura altered those memories somehow. Courtney prefers movies like Edward Scissorhands and The Nightmare Before Christmas, the ones that don't give her nightmares. Arriving home, she sees that Dais of Illusion actually decided to assist in decorating the house. His webs where EVERYWHERE! Rowen Hashiba even pulled out his science class skeletons and hung them from the trees by the house. She gets mad when she sees Sekhment of Venom hanging a framed picture of her when he spooked her after the Freddy Kruger movie last year. She runs in and decks him with the infamous Mouri Right Hook. Everyone just sweatdrops.

Kayura sighs. An angry Mouri can frighten even the most battle-hardened Warlord. Once everyone calms down, Dais suggests that the Armour-bearers spend Halloween in the Nether Realm. Courtney starts protesting spending the spookiest day of the year in the eerie realm. Kendrick snickers, "'Frady cat!" Samuel Date of Halo frowns, Ryan Sanada of Wildfire smacks Kendrick, and Romeii Hashiba of Strata rolls his eyes. The Warlords, Anubis Doji of Cruelty, Dais, Sekhment, and Cale of Darkness, howl in laughter. Courtney snarls, "I am NOT!" Sehkment grins, "Oh? Then join us, little fishy-girl." "Fine! I bet I can handle it better than the boys!" Samuel shakes his head, "Nice Courtney. I can't believe you just fell for their trick." While everyone else will be bobbing for apples, going on hayrides, ringing doorbells while dressed as zombies, and taking candy out of toy cauldrons, the Ronins will be sitting around in a graveyard in the Nether Realm. Kayura manages to convince Dais to leave his pet spiders at home, as well as Sehkment his snakes, and Cale his wolves. The graveyard had bones everywhere. After being there for several hours, it was an hour after sundown. Samuel and Courtney are being teased about being so jumpy when a cackle echoes around them. Everyone jumps up, frightened. Kendrick asks, "Dais, was that you?" Dais looks over, eyes wide, "No, I am not creating any illusions." Everyone looks at each other before Ryan yells, "RONINS, TO ARMS!" They armour up fully, leaving their facemasks down. They take their weapons in hand, and Kendrick taps his **naginata** against his orange-armoured hand. Finally, after Ryan yells a challenge, the Nether Spirit Priest Badamon flies toward them. The males all drop to the ground panicking. "SUPAH WAVE SMASHAH!" Badamon is instantly destroyed by the water attack. The guys all look up to see Courtney standing calmly, looking over at them. She lowers her **Jumonji yari**, or trident, and raises an eyebrow. "Bloody gits." The males all lower their heads in embarassment. Saved by the girl, the 'fraidy cat — err fish.

* * *

><p>AJ: DONE!<br>Sam: *eye twitch* You used my full name...  
>AJ: People haven't met you yet.<br>Sam: Throughout the whole story...  
>Cour: Oh, be nice. At least you aren't a coward!<br>*all nod*  
>AJ: Well what did you think? Please Review!<p> 


End file.
